Truth is stranger than fiction
by Annabeth1999
Summary: Percy and Co. founds out about this cool book series written for them. After meeting the cast for their movie themselves and watching the movie, the demigods have one common thought about all of this... Read please!
1. The Movie

**_Prologue_**

_Percy and his friends realized they are not unknown by the rest of the world. There's been a book series and a movie for them, written by Annabeth's half brother, Rick Riordan. With his awesome writing skills and his advantage for not being dyslexic, the PJO series was made. Here is what happens when they find out._

__**Ya, that was cliche. But pretty reasonable anyway. Being a loner, Rick managed to cover his demigod scent and survived, exploring everywhere and found Camp Jupiter. I could go on. **

* * *

One bright sunny day, a guy about 20 was walking down the street like any other normal people of his age.

In truth, this guy happened to be Logan Lerman, which makes him anything but normal.

Logan just finished filming one of the scenes from The Sea of Monsters, and now he was stealing away some private time so he could take a break from all the unbearable things back there.

He was a bit stressed, mainly because all of the negative comments from the first movie, The Lightning Thief. Knowing it wasn't his fault didn't make it any better. The pressure weighed on him like the sky weighed on the hero he tried to act. Okay, maybe that was a bit exaggerating.

_The script wasn't written by me, _He tried to convince himself. _It was by the director and someone else._

Deciding to put his thoughts away, Logan strolled along the noisy streets, wandering around, determined not to let anything of the sort bother him. He was doing it well, until…

"Oops!" Someone knocked into him.

"Oh Gods, I'm really, really sorry, I didn't see—" Her voice was drowned out by some band singing on a stage nearby.

Logan studied the girl as he helped her to pick up her things, including an opened purse with a handful of weird coins, a blue Yankee cap, and a dangerous-looking thing shimmering between a fork and a dagger. He was glad he didn't offend her.

But yet—she looks familiar, strangely familiar, like she was someone he should've known and seen, yet he was also 1200 percent sure he'd never saw her in his life. The blond hair, the tan skin, and those grey eyes…

"Percy?" She asked, then she smacked her own forehead, like she said something stupid. "_Vlacas. _No, I'm sure you're not my boy- my friend. But you two look really alike."

Logan was called this many a time by those fans. But she really knew someone named Percy? Now that was cool.

"Hello," She was snapping her fingers in front of him. "Still there?"

"Oh, umm, no I'm not Percy." Which was silly since she already knew that.

""Oh." She just looked at her watch and sighed. "I was just, you know, waiting for my friend. He's supposed to be here any moment. You looked a lot like him, so I thought…" Her voice trailed off.

"Sorry," Logan blurted out. "You have a friend named Percy?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just thought…" Logan paused and looked at her for a moment. "…you know, about Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. I mean, you look a lot like her, and you have a friend named Percy."

"You mean that series? Yeah, I get that a lot." Was it Logan's imagination or a knowing smile flashed through the girl's face? "I'm Anna, by the way. If you're not my friend…certainly you must be Logan Lerman, right?"

"That's me. I came here to take a break from the filming—just three blocks away."

Just then a hand grabbed Anna's shoulder, and she whirled around. The hand belonged to a dark-haired boy about 15 or so, with streaks of grey in his hair which, amazingly, matched Anna's just the same. His eyes were blue-green, like the sea should look on a calm day. Logan gawped at them.

"Hey," The boy gave Anna's arm a friendly bump. "How's the little Grey-eyed Owlie?"

"Just fine." She elbowed him back. "By the way, Logan, this is my friend Percy. I mean, his real name is Perry, but we often call him Percy, kind of have a ring to it. Nothing to do with PJO, just coincidence. Cool, right?"

Perry mumbled about having the same name with a platypus, and Anna muttered something that sounds like "Well, what do you expect, Persephone?"

"Logan! Where on earth—" A hand grabbed him by the arm, causing him to jump.

"Oh, sorry. Are they waiting for me?"

"Not yet, but it's five minutes to film, we couldn't find you anywhere, the director was freaking out—"

"I thought he heard me when I told him I was going to get some fresh air." Logan said crossly, unhappy that he can't chat a bit more with his new acquaintances

"Never mind that…who are they?" Alexandra Daddario (for it was she) noticed the other two teenagers.

"Some people I met, they look awfully like the heroes from the film, don't you think?"

"Hmm." Alexandra checked her watch. "Oh darn, it's two minutes to film. We got to go back, NOW!"

"Alright, alright, hey guys, you got a cell phone or something? Any way I could reach you?" Logan rummaged for his notebook.

Anna and Perry exchanged glances.

"We'll be always nearby. Both of us are, umm, forbidden to have phones." Perry replied. "Parents, you know. They're really strict." He added quickly. Well, in fact, that wasn't really a lie, wasn't it?

"Okay. Here's my number." Logan scribbled as fast as he could.

Alexandra hurried him away, but the two half-bloods didn't fail to see one of the most used body language of all time by Logan: _Call me._

"Phew." Anna—or should we call her Annabeth?— sighed. "That was really, really close."

"I don't want to be Perry." Percy pouted.

"Well, be grateful I didn't name you something else."

"You could have named me Peter Johnson! Perry sounds too…too…old!"

Annabeth founded it funny. "Peter Johnson would've been too obvious, since Dionysus called you that all the time it's like a second name. Besides, our parents are Greek, ancient gods, moving around for the millennium and you call yourself old?"

"That's different, they're immortal!"

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain. Come on, before someone else realizes that we _look _like Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Gods, that was hilarious. I was laughing to myself like, yeah right, not only we look like them, we are them!"

Percy chuckled. "That look on his face when he sees me—bet he never thought I would be so alike the little kid he's acting."

And the two demigods put their hands around each other, disappearing in the crowd.

LINE BREAK

"CUT! Logan, you have to put a little more emotion into it! You look dumbstruck, whereas you should be pulling your best friend from being attracted by those damn sirens!" The director roared.

"Okay, fine…" Logan answered half-heartedly. He hadn't managed to shake his thoughts from Anna and Perry, no matter how hard he tried. They seem…important. He just can't forget them, what was wrong with him?

"Maybe he needs a rest, director." One of the crew suggested.

"Oh fine, run along, but I want you to concentrate the time you're back here, okay?"

Barely waiting for the sentence to end, Logan quickly made his way to when he last saw them.

They weren't there.

"Hey!" A voice called. Logan turned.

"Oh, it's…no, I thought…"A boy about the same age with Perry apologized, seeing Logan. He walked weird, like he should use crutches but he didn't. He also got a small beard and this frightened look, which did not go together. _And _he wore a green Rasta cap. Logan had had enough encounters with people walking out of books today.

"No, I _am_ looking for someone…two people, in fact…Anna and Perry, do you know them?"

The boy shook his head. "Describe them, anyway. I might've come across them on my way here."

So Logan did.

A look of understanding came on. "Oh! You mean…them?" The listener rummaged in his backpack and pulled out a picture.

Logan studied it. "Yeah, it's them alright. Got any clue where they went?"

"No. That two sneaked off without telling anybody, all we knew is that they're _together." _He shrugged nonchalantly. "Why, is it urgent?"

"Not really. Just thought I should, you know. By the way, who did you thought I was?" Logan asked, hurried to change the subject. He didn't want anyone to think he was some kind of stalker who's trying to find someone he met just now.

"Him." The boy pointed to the picture.

"Oh. What's you're name?"

The other shifted his feet and said: "Gro-Grover Underwood."

For the second time today, Logan gawped.

"Listen, forget about it, okay?" Grover continued, like he was afraid people would remember him.

"Sure. I'll try not to, anyway."

_If that's really his identity, _Logan thought secretly. _I'll eat my socks._

Which just goes to prove that one better not make any horrible bets to one's self.

* * *

"—and this guy looked totally like Percy, except he was a little older. I can't even tell them apart!" Annabeth was recounting the day's adventures to her friends.

"That's cool." Thalia winked. "Fortunately you didn't just run to him screaming 'PEEEERCY!' and tackle him with a flying bear hug."

"I'd be screwed for sure." Annabeth said, and seeing Percy's face at the bear-hug thing, she quickly added, "Not that I'd do that if it was really Percy anyway."

"So…did he figure out the whole Percy-Annabeth stuff?" Silena egged her on, like it was all matters. Which to her it was.

"He did. But for all he knew, we just looked like them. I nearly laughed out loud there and then when he saw me! That was definitely a Polaroid moment." Percy laughed.

Suddenly, Travis Stoll yelled from the other side of the room. "Guys," He hollered. "You're not gonna believe this! There's actually a _movie _about us! When I heard about the book series, I thought it was gonna blow my mind. But this!"

Katie Gardener rolled her eyes. "Travis, haven't you listened to our conversation this whole time?"

"You told me to stop disturbing you guys."

"That was after you said you thought Logan was a girl's name."

"Guys, cool down." Beckendorf stifled a snort of laughter.

"Though I've heard of it," Annabeth said thoughtfully. "I never saw it. Want to watch it?"

There was a round of "Sure!" and "Why not?".

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, please show us the Percy Jackson movie, the lightning thief." Annabeth threw in a drachma.

Katie looked surprised. "You could actually do that?"

"Sure. All Iris had to do is go on HermesVideoNet and search for it—bingo! You can even select the language."

"Awesome!"

The new lord of the wild chose to bust in that very moment, looking as if he was ready to pass out.

"Thank the Gods! Where have you two been?" He pointed to Percy and Annabeth.

"Here, since 45 minutes ago."

"I was looking for Percy, another guy was too, and I searched for twenty minutes all over the street!" He wailed. "Do you have any idea how hot it gets in summer when you have a furry behind?"

"Sorry, G-man. I'll buy you enchiladas later."

"It's starting!" Someone hushed.

"What is?" asked poor Grover, still drenched in sweat.

"Our movie. Come on, take a seat."

"_Our _movie?"

"Grover, just watch!" Juniper, who left her tree to another dryad to tend, scolded him.

Basically everyone yelled or pounded the table when they saw Logan in the movie.

"That's supposed to be ME? How old was I, 18?" Percy asked around exasperated, though no one seemed to have the answer.

They went on like that for a while, laughing and accusing the movie being untrue as it was. The next wave came when Alexandra Daddario popped on the screen.

"Oh my Gods, what have they done to my hair?" Annabeth cried. "Do I really look that intimidating?"

"Yes." Percy and Grover said simultaneously, leaving Annabeth swearing in Greek.

"Hey, they didn't include Clarisse." Conner noticed.

"Good. At least in the movie she doesn't get a chance to destroy my image." Percy muttered under his breath.

"Not that it was any use." Replied Annabeth smartly, returning the insult. Percy poked her in the ribs, while Clarisse patted her on the back, thanking her for the back up.

"We didn't just sneak out like that," Grover bleated after a while. "Percy got a perfectly normal QUEST!"

"That didn't make it any more normal either." Percy pointed out.

"And what's that pearl doing on top of my mother's head? Where did the Hydra come from?" Annabeth asked, wearing one of her rare expressions, confusion.

"Where's Ares?" Someone from cabin 5 yelled.

"They've skipped the Waterland amusement park too." Percy noticed.

Annabeth wrinkled her nose, yes she liked Percy but she was NOT ready for everybody to see that she went with him on some stupid ride of love.

Then came the Lotus Casino part.

"Aww, Percy's laugh is so cute!" A few Aphrodite girls crooned, batting their eyelashes at Percy.

"Eww, I didn't laugh like that, did I?" The son of Poseidon was disgusted.

-After a long painful procession, finally reaching the end-

"Where's Crusty's waterbed?" Percy asked about the fiftieth question.

"Just shut up, Seaweed Brain. You want to see us stretched to death?" Annabeth chided.

"Well, yes."

"Wait, I thought Charon wore…Italian stripe suits or something?" Grover halted.

"And…where's Cerberus?" Percy rubbed his temples.

"Forget it!" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Wow, dad looked so…fashionable." Seeing Hades and his resemblance to some singer from the '70s, Nico popped out from the dark, scaring everyone to death…so as to speak.

"NICO! You gave us a fright! How long have you been here, exactly?"

Death Boy shrugged. "I decided to join you guys. It was so boring down there; my step-mom wouldn't even let me summon a few skeleton bugs to infest her flowers. That woman's gone crazy, that's what. I've been here since the start of the movie."

The movie eventually came to an end, with everyone ready to march to the director's home and give him a few pointers. Sharp, pointy pointers.

"I can't believe—" Conner Stoll started."

"They didn't include—" Travis continued.

"The best prankster ever—"

"In Camp Half-Blood—"

"Me!" They both exclaimed.

"Cut it off guys." Katie told them.

"But it's true!"

"As if I don't know," She muttered under her breath. "About the pranks you play." She snapped her fingers and a few clumps of grass started to replace Travis' hair.

"That," Silena's eyes flashed dangerously but beautifully, "was such an insult. First, they didn't include me. Second, my mom is supposed to look much, much better than that."

Her boyfriend reached over and stroked her hair. "Forget it," He said simply. "Maybe they couldn't find someone as beautiful as you to act." Silena uncrossed her arms, her stare softening.

Percy, watching them closely, mouthed to him: _You got to teach me that. _He jutted his chin to Annabeth who had her back turned on him.

Beckendorf winked and nodded.

"So," Thalia rose with her death glare on a regular level 7. "I guess we all think that this movie sucks."

"Definitely!" They all agreed.

"I say we should march up to the crew, tell them who we are, and scare the crap out of them" Clarisse grunted.

Normally people followed Clarisse out of fear, but this time, it was pure agreement.

"But how?" Asked Grover.

"I think I know how." Percy winked at Annabeth, unfolding the piece of paper he just got a while ago, from the famous Logan Lerman himself.

* * *

**Eek cliffhanger! Well it's obvious they're gonna call him, right? Tell me who do you want me to add in the story! I'm thinking of the Gods, or some other people like Leo or Rachel or something. Please review!**


	2. Am I seeing things? Said Logan

**Aww…thanks for the nice reviews! As an answer to your requests, I will be adding Rachel, Leo, Jason, and Piper, but not this chapter. Also since school is starting here, I'm not going to update every few days. So sorry!**

**On with the show! **

**LINE BREAK**

The campers gathered around in a circle. They were about to do something which might get them killed. Some looked at the dangerous, small device Percy held in his hand. Percy himself bit his lower lip as he activated it.

This terrifying, horrible, last-chance-reserve tool happened to be…Annabeth's cell phone.

Yeah, I know, pretty dramatic, but don't forget we're talking about demigods here.

"Hello?" A familiar voice said.

"Hey, uh, this is, umm, Perry. You're Logan, right?"

"Perry! I thought you said you and Anna didn't have a cell phone?" Little did Logan know his voice was being magnified by speakers, with a bunch of demigods hanging onto every word. Oops.

"This isn't mine!" Percy quickly answered. "It's borrowed from someone else, so I need to hang up quick. Where are you guys filming, anyway?"

"Oh, second block on Brooke Street, you'll see a crowd there. Why, you guys wanna come to watch?"

"Yeah, that's it. We'll be bringing…a few friends." Percy told Logan, eyeing his fellow campers. Hardly a few, he thought.

"Sure! Listen, I told the director about you guys. He said you two can give him an idea about what you're—I mean, Percy and Annabeth—were supposed to look like. Is that fine with you?"

"That's cool. We're actually fans of PJO, and we've got a few friends who look like people from the book, too."

"Like your friend Grover?"

Percy nearly dropped the phone. "Gr-Grover? You know about him?"

"Yeah, though I think he's just joking. What's his real name?"

"Umm, I gotta go. We'll meet up later, okay?"

"Sure."

The phone went silent. So did the half-bloods.

Someone whispered, "No monsters?"

Then everybody cracked up, laughing and yelling in the same time.

"So, Grover." Juniper started with a you-are-so-gonna-regret-this look. "You told this Logan your _name?"_

"I couldn't think of anything else." Grover said meekly.

"So as a punishment, we will name you Gregory." Annabeth announced.

Goat Boy went red. "Gregory." He repeated.

Percy patted him on the back. "Well, I'm not the only one now with a ridiculous name!" He chortled.

"Why, what's yours?"

"You heard Logan. Perry."

"That's cute for a son of Poseidon, you know, with the platypus thing too." Nico ventured and got an evil look from Percy.

"So, off to the director we go?" Thalia asked.

The demigods filed out of the room eagerly.

LINE BREAK

**Meanwhile, in Olympus…**

"A movie?" Zeus asked.

"Yes, brother, how many times I have to tell you that?" Poseidon said, slightly annoyed.

"How did I look like?" Aphrodite butted in the conversation, trying and failing to earn attention.

Just then the Lord of the Dead melted into their presence.

"You scared the hell out of me dude. Must you appear in this dramatic way?" Apollo asked.

"Talk about dramatic," Artemis muttered. "When you drive a sports car over the sky." Her twin brother pretended not to hear her.

"My son has informed me about this…movie. I got the DVD from a dead employee by promising I'll let him on the ferry for free." Hades held up the box.

"I knew I should have picked the underworld." Zeus grumbled. "All I get up here is the fun of shooting lightning to mortals and some birds that happen to fly by."

"Father," Athena interrupted. "We are off the subject. I would like to see what is happening between _my _daughter…and your sea spawn." She stared at Poseidon, who put on an innocent look.

"Athena is right. Don't expect me to be nice to you just because they named the damned movie after your son." He jabbed his finger in Poseidon's chest. "They should have named it 'The Olympians and Percy Jackson", not "Percy Jackson and the Olympians'."

Chattering here and there, they finally started to watch the "damned" movie. A few other min- I mean, umm, slightly unimportant gods, like Iris and Hestia, came as well.

"Let's just skip to the part where we came in, okay?" Hermes said lazily, twiddling with his caduceus. ("Ouch!" said the snakes)

"Sure."

-Later-

"In the name of me!" Hades shouted to no one in particular. "What is the meaning of having me dressed in that outfit? Since Maria told me she didn't like mustaches I shaved mine off and never had one again!"

"I will not accept this insult!" Zeus yelled and pounded on the armchair. "I look so alike my brother!"

"I'm guessing that by brother you mean me." Poseidon, calm as the ocean like always, shrugged.

Aphrodite shrieked, "Eek! I look so…so…Hideous!"

"I can't believe they did that." Hephaestus scowled. "Clearly the movie is wrong. Why don't we read the series?"

"No!" Said Athena and Poseidon at the same time, for they knew their children was dating and didn't want to get involved.

The other gods looked at them. Hades raised his eyebrows. Hermes looked at them incredulously. "That's rare, considering you guys always disagree on anything."

"Oh!" Aphrodite squealed, temporarily forgetting about her looks. "I know! It must be full to the brim with stories about his son and her daughter and they are beginning to have lo-"

"Shh!" Poseidon and Athena shushed her down.

"Lo- lots of adventures." Aphrodite shrank.

"Whatever. Let's just read it if all of you are dying to know what happened, will you?" Dionysus tapped on his vine chair, looking bored.

"Get on with it, then." Ares polished his dagger until his own ugly face gleamed in it.

"Or we could ask our children to read it for us." Hephaestus grunted. "That would be nice."

"Perhaps you forgot they're dyslexic?" Hera retorted. Hephaestus rolled his eyes like, _Yeah that's my wonderful mother Hera for you._

"Not so fast, guys." Apollo put up his hands. "I feel a haiku coming up."

Being immortals, they all managed to suppress a big groan.

"Let's see," The Sun god clucked his tongue.

"_There are books for me,_

_All about my awesomeness,_

_Can't wait to read them._ Brilliant! That's it!_"_

_Damn my brother, his meaningless poets and his over confidence, _Artemis' face seems to be saying.

"Not now, son." Zeus said, stroking his beard. "I have some other matters to deal with my…loving, beautiful, wonderful wife." He cast a look at Hera like a scared antelope looking at a ferocious female tiger. Or was it a scared eagle looking at an angry peacock?

**Back to the demigods, marching to the director**

"Hey, Perry." Logan nodded.

"Hi. These are my friends I told you about." Perry waved to the group, which came forward cautiously. Logan did a quick head count: About thirteen people.

Suddenly something tickled him. He turned around and saw two identical guys, with the same mischievous smile. "Hey." They said, in the identical voice.

"Wow, the Stoll twins?" Logan can't help sounding awed.

"Nope." Said one of them. "We're not twins, just brothers."

The other stretched his hand to Logan. "I'm Connor, the one who's obviously more handsome, it shouldn't be that hard to distinguish".

"He got the good looks." Travis retorted. "But I got dad's brain."

"No, you don't."

"I got more than you, at least."

"Liar."

"See? I told you I got dad's brain."

Logan left them to their squabbling and visited some other people.

A girl shorter than him glared up, with fire burning in her eyes. It gave him the shivers. Like he just murdered her cat or something.

"Clarisse?"

"That's right, punk." She sneered. "And don't think you could push me around just because you're a few years older. I can knock you down in ten seconds if I want to, is that clear, _pretty boy?" _

Yeah, it was _so _clear, Logan wanted to say. Instead, he just nodded and left.

"Pretty boy?" He asked Perry the next time he saw him.

"That's Clarisse for you. She hates actors."

"Wh—"

"Long story."

"Oh." It sure seems like everything around here has a long story, but as he was about to ask—

"Hey." A guy appeared so suddenly behind Logan that you might think he popped out of nowhere. (Which he did, in fact.) Logan jumped and turned.

"Hey Death Boy." Perry waved at him.

Logan's eyes widened. "You're—"

"Nicholas." He winked. The lad looked about 15 or so, but you wouldn't know it from the way he dresses. With the black jeans, the whit T-shirt with a skull on it, and the brown leather jacket, Logan would've believed it if he said he was 17. His untidy black hair and black eyes didn't make him less mysterious, either.

"He's pretty alike Nico, y'know." Added Perry. "Since he discovered the similarities—the names, the hair color—he's been dressing like this."

Logan was starting to feel like nothing would surprise him. Of course, that was before he saw a big…no, not man, but a boy plundering his way to him.

"Brother!" He gave a big smile towards Perry and a rather shy look to Logan.

"Hey, big guy." Perry grinned. He whispered something to the boy and they both laughed.

"Gods, where are my manners? Logan, this is Tymon, my…umm, sort of far relative. We're like brothers, though."

"Tymon?"

"It means honor, or reward, in Greek. At least that's what the Internet said, thanks to Hermes."

Tymon comprehended and nodded. "Percy's my favorite brother." He agreed.

"Tymon," Perry laughed. "You're so caught into the whole thing. I'm Perry, remember?"

"Oh! That name. Yes. I remember."

"Guys," realized Logan suddenly. "I gotta go film, see you, okay?"

"Sure!" A few Aphrodite girls who happened to be near by batted their eyelashes at him and waved.

LINE BREAK

The demigods met once again, in front of the Atlas statue.

"You know, Atlas isn't _that _muscular. He's just a big beefy giant with a lot of armor." Percy shrugged. "Strange how mortals depict them, like they're perfect and everything."

"Even the gods aren't perfect, and I meant that with the most respect possible." Said Grover between munches of tin cans. "As my daddy goat use to say— oh, never mind."

"So, everyone got a fake name now, except the Stoll brothers, Clarisse and Thalia?" Annabeth asked. "Give me your new names so I can copy them down."

They formed a line while Annabeth searched for her notebook and pen.

"Silena?"

"I'm Selina now."

"Nico?"

"Nicholas."

The list went on and on, like "Katherine" Gardener, "Carl" Beckendorf.

"Gods, Logan was hilarious." Nico said as they slowly made way to where the Delphi strawberry service van will be waiting.

"Totally! Apparently he's being influenced by the guy he's trying to act. _So _oblivious." Agreed Annabeth.

It took Percy a little while to realize what were they saying. "Hey!" He protested.

"Hey Death Boy." Thalia grabbed Nico's wrist.

"Wh—"

"You like Linkin Park, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Let's chat." Thalia thrust her chin to Percy and Annabeth.

"Can we join?" the Stoll brothers beside them understood.

"Sure."

They all got that prankster face as they watched the two disappear into the crowd.

LINE BREAK

**Phew…done, hope you like it, and keep giving me ideas! Btw I know Silena and Beckendorf had passed on already but I am in need of characters besides they were too nice to die!**

**Love ya all! xoxo**


	3. The stunts

**OMGS so sorry guys I wasn't able to update quickly! Hope you'll understand :(**

**On with the show, then!**

* * *

"Percy, wake up."

"Just a little while, mom." Percy mumbled as he buried his head into the pillow.

Suddenly a bucket of water came splashing down on his face. "Ah!" He sat up, spluttering. "What the- Annabeth! What was that for?"

"You wouldn't wake up." She shrugged indifferently. "I thought I was doing you a favor. I could have bonked you on the head with some big book of mine, you know."

"Wise Girl, being the son of Poseidon doesn't mean I welcome water all the time. Especially not _now._ People will think I've wet my bed!"

"Whatever. Will you please get up, Seaweed Brain, we've got something to discuss with the other campers."

"Umm…no?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, like she was expecting this. "Fine. I think I'll just deal the pancakes by myself, then."

"What pancakes?" Percy's ears perked up.

"Blueberry ones. But since getting up was such an impossible task for you…" she gave off this big pathetic sigh. "…maybe I'll dump them in the bin or something."

Percy bolted up. "Annabeth, turn to the wall while I change."

His girlfriend did as he said and smirked. "I can't believe that was so easy."

"Me neither." Percy pulled up his jeans. "Okay, where are these lovely pancakes you mentioned?"

Annabeth laughed. "Come on," she said, pulling him out of the door.

Fifteen minutes. That was how long it took for Seaweed Brain to wolf down three pieces of blueberry pancakes and a glass of milk. "You made this yourself, Annabeth?"

"Umm-hmm."

"Oh, I just _love _blue food." Percy managed to say and went back to his breakfast.

"You sound like Niall."

"Who?"

"He's one of the lads from One Direction. That famous British band, you know. I'm pretty fond of them, as a matter of fact." **(No hate please! Change it to any guy idol of yours!)**

Percy pouted. "You like them? Why?"

"I just do. Jealous, fish boy?"

Percy put his head down and didn't say another word, slightly blushing.

A couple of minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Annabeth, opening the door to welcome a pack of demigods into the house.

"Oh Gods," Nico looked around. "You guys get to sleep in this flat?"

"Nico, mate, _you _were the one who got to sleep in any of the houses you like!" Leo protested. "Meanwhile I, the supreme commander of Argo II, get to bring my little portable shack in a suitcase! At least it wasn't as heavy as Festus though."

"I only get to sleep in the houses with dead owners." Nico shrugged.

"Guys, enough." Thalia put up a hand. "As you should know, we- Annabeth and I- had come up with this idea that we should do some stunts. As an extra income for the camp in mortal money and yourselves."

There was a murmur among them.

"What kind of stunts, sis?" Jason asked, furrowing his brows.

"Well, obviously it got something to do with the demigods stuff, blonde superman." Piper knocked his head.

"That's right, Piper." Annabeth nodded encouragingly. "You can either split into groups among yourselves, do solos, and we'll all find a time to cooperate together with this big show in which the money goes to the camp."

"So this _is _about our demigod skills." Beckendorf thought aloud. "But what about the half-bloods who can't express their powers through stunts? I mean, hardly anyone would pay and watch me fiddling with parts, right?"

"I've thought about that." Annabeth replied, she being a daughter of Athena. "Maybe you can do something involved with mechanics or something. I myself would like to be a physics teacher. The Aphrodite girls-" she took a glance at Piper. "I mean, the girls who are interested in make-up can apply for jobs like that, et cetera."

"That's a great idea." Clarisse surprised everyone by agreeing. But her next sentence proved to be disappointing. "I get to fight for pleasure _and _money. Sweet combination."

"Okay, that's all for today, may the gods be with you guys. Bye!" Percy said, and the demigods started to leave. "Next week, same time!" He shouted over the hubbub.

* * *

**A few days later, with Annabeth…**

"Miss Chase." The principal folded his hands together and sighed. "It is just not possible. For a teenager to be a senior high teacher? You seem capable enough for the job, but as the principal of this school I need to consider the reaction from both the faculty and the students."

"They will get used to it, and I shall not fail you." Promised Annabeth firmly. "You said it yourself. I am well enough to take the job. Let me try, sir. Please."

"But a _teenager-_"

"Please." Annabeth said again quietly. "You can try me out for a few months first. Or at least let me be an assistant. But let me try." She put on her best begging face. _Pretend that I'm the one you're asking, _Percy had told her when she informed him about her plan. _Just pretend that it's me._

The principal sat back on his chair and thought, while Annabeth prayed silently to all the gods, even the ones that she didn't get along particularly well with.

"Very well," he announced. "But as you suggested, I will take you in for two months first. If it goes well, and you are really as reliable as you said, then I will think about long term hiring."

Annabeth looked up, hardly daring to believe it. "Oh, thank you, sir. You won't regret it, I assure you." It was all she can do not to dance out of the room.

Guess who she called (by public phone- she still had _that _much wit left).

"PEEEERCY!"

"Ahh, Annabeth, my ears." Percy groaned. "What, you won the lottery or something?"

"Seaweed Brain, I'm IN! They took me!"

"That's great!" Percy sounded equally excited. "When will you be starting?"

"This September! I'm just in time for the school to begin."

"So we still have two more months."

"Two more months to what, Percy?"

"Umm, to be, well, you know, together. Not the dating kind, I mean, but just, umm, the kind that we hang out together. Not _together _together. Do you know what I mean?"

"Percy, I have totally no idea what you're talking about."

"Forget it! Bye then, I got to plan my stunt with Leo."

"See you."

Then Percy gathered up his confidence and mumbled something that sounds like "Luff choo", immediately regretting it.

"What did you say, Percy?"

"…..love you." Percy mumbled again.

The phone was silent on the other end for a long time. "Love you too, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth managed before hanging up.

Both of them were grinning like idiots at their end of the line, which was normal for Percy but looked weird on Annabeth.

"Hey! Annabeth!" Someone yelled from the other side of the street.

"Thalia!" Annabeth hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"Finding a suitable place to do acts." She shrugged. "Jason's somewhere else doing the same thing. What about you?"

"I just called Percy. The school took me in as a teacher!" Annabeth did a sort of little jig.

"Wise Girl, that's awesome! But that still doesn't explain why you're blushing like a strawberry."

"Umm, well, it's Percy."

Thalia's eyes widened. "Okay, this might sound like the most un-Artemis thing to ask, but what happened?"

"He…before we hanged up the phone, he said…he said he loved me. And I just froze for like eternity and said 'I love you too' and hung up." Annabeth stuttered out the whole story.

The daughter of Zeus started cracking up. "Gods, Annabeth, that's all?"

"What?" Annabeth asked crossly. "What do you mean, 'that's all' ?"

"You would never know it from the way you were blushing. I though he said something like, marry me, or some other stuff. You guys are _dating_, hello! It's totally normal to say that!"

"I know, but with Percy…I mean, he never actually said he loved me! Not until today, at least."

"You two are _so _cute together." Thalia patted her on the shoulder. "Anyway, bye. Call me if you need a bridesmaid!" Laughing at the look on Annabeth's face, she walked away.

Annabeth sighed happily, shouldered her bag, and started on her journey back to the house.

* * *

"—so according to my calculations, if we started this fire ring right here the water jet would have to go at least twenty inches around the pole, or they would extinguish each other." Percy finished.

The lads watched him drawing on the board, jaws dropped.

"Where did you learn all these?" Leo said unbelievingly.

"Simple physics," Percy replied, in a tone that sounded so like Annabeth when she was explaining things to her boyfriend. "I'm studying a bit."

_For whom? _Malcolm wanted to ask, but thought he knew the answer.

Grover, on the other hand, grinned. "Little Percy has grown so much." He pretended to mop his eyes.

"Urgh, Grover, shut up or I'll show you how grown up I am.

Grover smirked and went back to examine the chart.

"Now we only need to practice!" Leo said, testing out a small fireball in his hand. "Thanks, Percy, you really made this possible. I can't wait to see how the girls will react to this."

"Glad to help." Percy shrugged, wondering what Annabeth was doing now.

Just then Jason came in, clammy with sweat. "Gods!" He panted. "There were like 3 empousai on my tail, and I couldn't just slash at them because there were too many people and I wasn't sure if the Mist would work or not. In the end I had to hide somewhere and secretly shoot them with electricity. Man, that was close."

"How did they find you?" Michael Yew asked, unbelievingly.

"I'm not sure."

They stood there, contemplating the situation when Nico suddenly melted out of the shadows. And I mean literally.

"NICO!" Leo backed away from him, massaging his heart dramatically, for Death Boy just materialized right beside him. "Holy Hephaestus, can't you appear on the door and _walk _in like a normal person?"

"We aren't normal," Percy reminded him.

Silena and her half-sisters waltzed in, giving them all another heart attack.

"Charlie!" She gave off one of those Aphrodite trademark smiles. "I got in! A company hired me as a model. Evangeline here—" she waved to another girl beside her. "Got through the test as well, she's going to be a children's mother, I guess. Heather, however, was made a designer assistant."

"That's great," They all exclaimed. The more the demigods were spread among the community, the better.

"Oh, and did I mention? Annabeth got a job as a high school Physics teacher!" Percy burst out.

"That explained the good mood." Silena winked.

Something about that look told Percy she knew stuff she wasn't supposed to. "Silena," he said, trying to make his question sound as carefree as possible. "Did Annabeth tell you something? Like, girl stuff?"

Tyson chose that moment to ask, "Um, pretty girls?"

The Aphrodite girls' faces lit up; a) They loved to be call pretty and b) Tyson does it in an adorable way. "Yes, Tyson?" they chorused.

"What's 'luff choo'?"

Percy froze. If he stopped Tyson, they would know something was going on. If he didn't, Tyson would eventually reveal where he heard that, him being the big innocent boy he is. _Hey, Tyson, man! _He tried to communicate to Tyson like in the water. _Don't say anything!_

It didn't seem to work. "It means 'I love you", Tyson. Where did you hear that?" One of the girls coaxed.

"Well, I heard it from…" The fleeting glance Tyson threw towards Percy was all the proof they needed.

"I knew you guys had a thing going!" Jason yelled. The other boys complimented Percy, patting him on the back and elbowing him, playing deaf to Seaweed Brain's protests ("I didn't mean anything else!"). The only one who didn't look particularly cheered up by this bit of gossip was Malcolm, Annabeth's elder brother, though nobody seems to notice.

"It's time to take this two to the next level." Beckendorf announced.

"Oh, no." Percy groaned.

* * *

**That's done, then!**

**Comment your idea: Where do you want Percabeth to go on a romantic first date?**

**Luff choo 3 haha**

**~Annabeth1999**


End file.
